1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the amount of play between the relatively movable members of optical instruments, such as microscopes and particularly to an adjusting mechanism which alters the position of a portion of the support member with respect to the movable member to achieve the adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, manufacturers of precision optical instruments, such as microscopes have commonly used dovetail slides or ball bearing slides to provide relative movement between two members, such as between the support column and the stage or head assembly. Generally speaking, one side of the dovetail or ball slide assembly is formed integrally with the support column while the other side is a separate assembly which is adjustably secured to the column by, for example, a plurality of screws. In order to adjust the amount of play between the movable and stationary parts all of the screws have to be loosened. The adjustable dovetail or ball slide has oversized apertures through which the screws are fixed so that when loosened the slide may be moved about by, for example, tapping with a hammer. Starting with one end, the slide is tapped and a screw adjusted until all of the screws are properly torqued and the appropriate amount of play is provided between the parts. However, this apparatus requires that a separate piece be machined for the requisite dovetail or ball slide which must be provided with oversized holes for the screws being utilized. Accordingly, systems such as these are somewhat expensive to manufacture and time consuming to assemble and to operate.